STNA meets STNJ
by blackheartedangel
Summary: well this is my first whr fic. I'm not quite sure on any parings except Michael and Lorelei (who is my own character). I'm a Michael and Robin fan but this time I think I'm going to make it different. There is also likely to be some DoujimaxSakaki. it is
1. Welcome to New York

Hiya!! This is my first fic!! Please tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: All Witch Hunter Robin Characters are the property of their original creator. 

Mimi and other members of the STNA are MY CHARACTERS!! I created them myself and I would appreciate it if they were not used without my permission. 

Background info: okay I had trouble starting this fic so here is what u need to no b4 it starts (cuz I couldn't figure out how to put it into the fic XD) the STNJ has had trouble catching an especially elusive witch who has the ability to enter peoples minds and control them (they can even get several people at once!). The witch has escaped from right under Sakaki's nose twice now…and the chief isn't too happy about it. Now the witch has escaped to America and the STNA (American Branch of the STN) and STNJ are teaming up to catch the witch (Blaine)…and possibly the witches who have been helping him. 

Now without further ado…my FICCY!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to New York

Sakaki walked out of the airport, trying desperately to drag a load of luggage (not all of it being his) behind him. Amon, Robin, Doujima, Karasuma, and Michael (yes Michael actually got to go somewhere!!) all walk out behind him. Doujima and Robin aren't carrying any luggage because they gave it to Sakaki, who was now regretting volunteering to help them with it.

"What do you girls pack in here? Rocks?" Sakaki asked them as they laughed at his attempts to carry it down a flight of stairs. Amon walked up behind Sakaki and grabbed Robin's luggage, which was on top. 

"Seems light enough to me," he said. Sakaki just glared at him but with the lightened load he managed to make it all the way down the stairs. 

At the bottom of the stairs a girl with strawberry blonde hair and midnight blue eyes, wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt that said Little Angel on it and baggy white jeans, held a sign that said STN on it. Sakaki, having reached her said, "We're from the STN. You wouldn't happen to be our ride now would you?"

The girl laughed, "I'm Mimi Brooks from the STNA. I believe I would be your ride."

"I'm Haruto Sakaki, just call me Sakaki. This is Amon, Robin, Dojima, Karasuma, and Michael," Sakaki answered pointing to each of the others in turn as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Well…umm…WELCOME TO NEW YORK!!" Mimi finally said, "I'll have to introduce you to the gang when we get to STNA-HQ. But right now we need to get outside 'cause we get to walk all the way to HQ since traffic is so slow."

"This is a big city. It must be nearly as big as Tokyo." Robin noted as they left the airport. 

"Well it looks like I lied. Toby turned up to give us a ride after all," said Mimi surprised as a blood red convertible drove up. 

"Hi, I'm Toby Johnson. Nice to meet you. All luggage in the trunk please." Toby greeted them politely. He then turned to Mimi who was staring at him in shock. 

"Wow! You actually weren't rude for once. And you apparently aren't slacking off either. What do you want?" Mimi asked suspiciously. 

"Oh come on! I can do something nice every once and a while without needing a favor…but this isn't one of those times. Do you think you can ask your dad if I can have the night off ?" Toby asked.

"No. Ace already has the night off and he's not going to give you the night off too," answered Mimi laughing. 

"Dammit! And I was hoping to have some fun tonight…" Toby answered angrily. Mimi just continued to laugh at him. 

"Alright, alright…just shut up and get in the car!" Toby growled. That only caused Mimi to laugh harder as she jumped into the car without even opening the door. The STNJ members finished loading their luggage in the trunk and followed Mimi into the car. It ended up being a little crowded in the small convertible but Mimi, who was in the front passengers seat, cranked the music up as loud as it would go, and the car sped down the street. People yelled at Toby for his driving and for the music as they passed, talking about damn teenagers in this generation, but none of the people in the car seemed to mind in the least. 

As they completed their brief journey Toby pulled the car up in front of an office building that looked as though it had four or five floors. The STNJ members got out and Robin, Amon, and Sakaki moved to unload their stuff. 

"Just leave it in the trunk for now," Mimi stopped them, "We have to go see Daddy first." 

The STNJ members, Toby, and Mimi all walked up the steps and to the doors. They found themselves in a well furnished lobby. Sitting behind the desk was a woman, who looked like a secretary. 

"You must be the members of the STNJ. Chief Brooks is in his office. You need to ride the elevator a few floors, Mimi will take you. And Toby? You stay here. The chief gets to yell at you later for last night," the woman said. 

"What'd I do??" asked Toby. 

"You just wait and find out." 

"Whatever."

Mimi led the STNJ members to the elevator. She punched in the top number and let the elevator rise. When the bell dinged and the doors opened, they found themselves in an office like the one Michael was confined to at the STNJ. It was filled with computers. At the far end of the room a girl with ruby red hair and emerald green eyes. She was typing very quickly on the computer. She had headphones stuck in her ears and her music was so loud that the STNJ members could hear it from the other side of the room. The sight reminded them of Michael back at home bouncing to music and typing swiftly on the computer. Mimi walked over to the girl and without even trying to speak with her she tugged hard on the cord to the headphones, pulling them out of the girl's ears. She looked up and blinked, almost not realizing where she was for a second before saying, "Hiya, Mimmy." 

"It's Mimi…whatever. These are the people from the STNJ. They'll be staying with us for this case. And for ya'll," she said turning to the STNJ members, "This is Lorelei Turner, our resident hacker."

Doujima turned to Michael, "Looks like you've got competition here. You're both are hackers for the STN. You both sit here listening to screaming loud music and don't even acknowledge when someone is talking to you…Are all hackers alike?"

"Michale eh? You a 'acker too?" Lorelei grinned. She had a bad accent but Michael didn't know where it was from. She pronounced his name wrong too, saying Michale instead of Michael. Without any more of a greeting than that Lorelei turned back to her computer, putting her headphones back into her ears. Mimi simply turned around and left, leading them to a flight of stairs.

"Daddy's office and the dormitories are up on the top floor. The elevator doesn't go up to that floor," Mimi explained. 

" 'Daddy's'? You don't mean that the STNA chief is your father?" asked Robin surprised.

"Yes, he is. That's why everyone asks me for favors," Mimi grinned at her surprise, "Don't look so surprised now."

They reached the top of the stairs and entered a hallway full of doors, some of them were open showing what looked like messy bedrooms. 

"Some of us sleep at the office," Mimi explained, "I mean Lorelei does, and she actually has an apartment. She just works so late into the night sometimes that she doesn't bother to go home. I sleep here too sometimes. When we have really serious cases and we work late into the night we stay here. So we have our own bedrooms."

"Awesome!" Sakaki said, "We need some dorms like that at home. Then I wouldn't be stuck riding my bike all the way home at 1:00 in the morning."

"Bike?" Mimi asked.

"His motorcycle. He just calls it his bike." Doujima explained.

"Oh," Mimi answered.

They walked down the hall to the door on the end. This door had a gold plate on it that said, _Chief Jacob Brooks._ Mimi led them through the door. A middle-aged man sat at a desk in the middle of the room. He was yelling at someone who they couldn't see. When they moved forward they realized that the man was yelling at Toby and another girl. The girl had long mouse brown hair and eyes that were so light blue they were nearly white. Her eyes were haunting. She had a pair of green tinted sunglasses resting on top of her head. It was easy to understand why she would where sunglasses to hide her eyes. 

"You two lost him again!" the man was screaming, "You were supposed to follow him! And now someone turned up dead because you weren't watching him! Skye I know that this is probably more Toby's fault than yours but you're to blame to. Blaine keeps escaping and if either of you screw up again…" his voice trailed of ominously.

"Wow, somebody being yelled at besides me or Doujima," Sakaki whispered under his breath. 

Doujima elbowed him hard in the ribs, causing him to gasp. The middle-aged man turned, hearing the sound. 

"Oh, I hadn't realized you were here. Well, come in. You two go wait outside, I'll be with you in a second." he said, turning to the STNJ members.

"Well welcome to New York," he said, "We really welcome your help. We have two extra dorms with four beds in each so you can split guys in one room and girls in the other and stay here."

"Thank you," Amon said politely, doing the talking in front of their temporary chief. 

Michael, Sakaki, and Amon then went back down to get their luggage and bring it up to their quarters for the next couple of days. 

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter! I hope you like it…it is my first fanfic. 

~~blackheartedangel


	2. The Hacker's Duel

Disclaimer: All Witch Hunter Robin Characters are the property of their original creator. 

Mimi and other members of the STNA are MY CHARACTERS!! I created them myself and I would appreciate it if they were not used without my permission. 

Alright this is chapter 2 of my fic! Please read and review!

~~blackheartedangel

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hacker's Duel

Michael found himself wondering about the strange hacker girl, Lorelei. He had finished packing and had walked downstairs, having already asked permission to use the computers from Mimi, who had laughed at him for asking and told him he could use them anytime as long as he was there. He had found the young hacker wasn't in the office room so he had walked over to a computer, taken out his CD player, and set to working. He was looking everything he could on Blaine, the witch they were hunting, when Lorelei walked in. 

"Watcha lookin' for?" she asked. 

"Nothing," he muttered, he could hardly hear her over his music.

"I was jist wonderin' 'cause I already done all that," she said, causing him to look up at her, "There ain't that much on 'im. It dun even say nothin' 'bout 'is powers. But it did have some interestin' stuff on 'is parents. They was time benders, they were. But he ain't no time bender so we dunno wha' 'e is. Still it confusin'."

"Maybe I can help," Michael answered, after taking a moment to figure out what she was saying. 

" 'ow good a 'acker are ya?" Lorelei asked.

"I guess you could say I'm pretty good," Michael answered confused.

"Then let's see 'ow good ya are. I got a really toughy site for this," she said grinning, "I challenge you to a 'acker's duel. First person infiltrates that site and gets the goal info wins!"

Michael looked at her for a second. He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't been in a hacker's duel since before he had become a member of the STNJ, back when he had had tons of friends who loved to hack into websites. 

"Alright," he said, he thought it sounded kinda fun, "I accept your challenge."

* * *

Robin took longer to unpack than her roommates and, consequently, was the very last one to leave the room, heading for the lobby. As she passed the office area she was surprised to see both Michael and Lorelei typing at amazing speeds at two computers. Michael's brow was furrowed in concentration, while Lorelei seemed to be having the time of her life. Both had their headphones in their ears, and Robin could hear their music blasting. Robin shrugged and walked to the elevator, wondering what the heck they could possibly be doing. She punched the button for the lobby and continued to watch them until the door closed, blocking her view. 

Michael realized this was a tough challenge the moment it loaded onto his computer screen. It was a NASA computer aboard the International Space Station (or something like that…you get the idea). Lorelei had said it was a site but apparently it was just the way she talked. The goal information was to find out where a specific shuttle, called the _Isis_, was going, what it was doing, was it a manned or unmanned mission, and how long it would take to get there. 

Michael was typing furiously, time was everything in a duel like this. He had found out that the _Isis _was an unmanned mission, heading into a black hole. He wasn't sure of the point of the mission yet but he had a pretty good idea, and he still hadn't found how long it would take the _Isis _to reach its destination. Lorelei was working furiously as well. He didn't know how much she had found out, she could even be ahead of him. Suddenly he managed to pull up the purpose of the mission, it was to see what was on the inside of a black hole. He had figured that, that was what most missions like that were. He doubted they were going to find anything but that wasn't important right now, the important thing was to find that last little bit of information. Then there it was. It would take the _Isis_ ten years to reach this particular black hole. 

"Done!" He yelled, taking off his headphones. To his surprise Lorelei's voice rose with his. They had finished at the exact same time. 

"Wow," she said, "We tied. That pretty good if ya ask meh. I'll rematch ya sometime an' we'll see who wins!"

Michael was surprised, she was as fast as he was, "I'll take you on again sometime and I'll beat you!" 

Michael was laughing and so was Lorelei. He had a feeling that if he could figure out what she was saying they would become good friends. 

* * *

Well that's chapter 2! Maybe I have time for one more chapter tonight. 

~~Me


	3. Blaine’s Powers

Disclaimer: All Witch Hunter Robin Characters are the property of their original creator. 

Mimi and other members of the STNA are MY CHARACTERS!! I created them myself and I would appreciate it if they were not used without my permission. 

I knew I would have time for chapter 3 tonight. This will probably be short seeing as I'm kinda at a loss for what to put…maybe it will come to me if I start writing. As always read and review please!

~~blackheartedangel

* * *

Chapter 3: Blaine's Powers

Robin reached the lobby, to find the others gathered there as well. They were about to leave on the hunt. A man stood talking to Amon. It was strange to Robin that Amon was talking to anyone at the moment so she walked over, only hesitating slightly. 

"Amon? Are we hunting tonight?" Robin asked as she approached, attempting to hide her curiosity on who the man beside Amon was. The man had black hair and eyes that was just as black. He wore a STN jacket and an orbo cross hung around his neck. 

"Yes we'll be hunting with the STNA tonight," Amon answered, she couldn't hide her curiosity from him, however, for the next thing he said was, "This is Draik Calhoun. He's the leader of the STNA and Mimi's partner."

"Oh," said Robin, a bit startled about how easily he could read her. 

"Where's Michael?" Amon asked. 

"I saw him a little bit ago, up in the office. He was doing something with the hacker girl, Lorelei," Robin answered. 

"They were probably dueling," Draik said suddenly, "Lorelei loves to duel with other hackers whenever she gets the chance. She likes to test her skills against others."

"So where are we going to look?" Robin asked. 

"We don't know where he is, however, he murdered someone last night. We're going to the crime scene," Draik answered her. 

They took off in several different cars, all heading for the same destination. When they arrived at the scene of the murder it was obvious that it was done without the use of powers. The victim had died by taking a bullet to the chest. The gun had been confiscated by the police. There were witnesses to what happened who had not been killed as well. Blaine had been sloppy in his haste to escape the pursuit of Toby and Skye. 

The witnesses all said about the same thing. Blaine, or at least a man that matched his description had appeared in the alleyway with another man. The man beside Blaine had screamed something incoherent and shot at the man who had eventually been murdered. All the shots had missed. Blaine had become angry with the man for missing the shots and had beaten him brutally. He then turned to the man he intended to murder and his eyes had flashed bright red. The man had seemed to go into a trance and hadn't even screamed when the bullet pierced his heart, killing him instantly. He had not attempted to escape after the strange flash of light from Blaine's eyes. Then Blaine's eyes had flashed again and the man beside him had screamed and started crying, praying to god to be forgiven for what he had just done. 

"Did you get all of that Lorelei? Michael?" Draik asked through his headset. 

Michael's voice came clearly through the headset back to him, "Every word. I think that Blaine's power is to control other people's minds and use the people to do his bidding. We're going to have to be careful."

"Roger," Draik answered. 

* * *

I'm sorry this was so short, but I just had a major writer's block and I have no clue what to write next. Besides it's midnight so I'm going to go to bed now. I have to get up early tomorrow. 

~~blackheartedangel


End file.
